balticstateswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Laptop Zombie
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Baltic States Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Why the nail? Did you make me an admin? I sez no making me an admin, becuz I'm inactive. Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 12:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: But Okay Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 13:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Promise You will deletes Compooretist (reason: too over powered, too cheap, makes the game unfair, who would want a game that's unfair.) I'll tolds him to stops bloking. Increasing the price doesn't makes any change, still makes the game unfair, such as in Survival: Endlesssssssssssssssssssssssssss.......(enless s). Or you can just changes its function. Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 05:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I need to. I need to leave. And don't revert my edit in my user page. I will never return if you did that. My mom already told me that I should leave. What happens if I'm still here and my mom told me to leave again? What if my dad sees me in Baltic States Wiki and if my dad forces me to leave? You know what? You're still here. Invite people. You have a user page in PVZ Wiki. That's final and I have no choice but to leave. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea']][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 15:40, October 2, 2011 (GMT+7) Fail Wikia.css is fail Can I delete the un-working Wikia.css?? HOW TO USE INFOBOX, EASY WAY #Look at > (while you editing something) #Press on the green puzzle piece that says "Infobox" #??? #Profit Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 04:06, October 9, 2011 (UTC) This is how they are done on Althistory. #NationInfo | name = República Venezuela (Spanish) Venezuelan Republic (eng) | name_short = Venezuela | Timeline = Axis vs Allies Revised (Map Game) | otl = Our timeline Venezuela, Netherlands Antilles, western and central Nicaragua, Guayana , Tobago, Panama (less the Cannal Zone), Chile, Colombia, El Salvador, Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay, Colombia and the Darién Gap. | flag = AvAr_Neo-_Bolivar_Union_flag.png | flag_caption = Flag | coa = 464px-Venezuelacoatofarms_1954_2006.png | coa_caption = Coat of Arms | CoA = 464px-Venezuelacoatofarms 1954 2006.png | map = Venezuela-CWo (orthographic projection).svg | anthem = | motto = "Libertad o muerte" (Spanish) "Liberty or death" (English) | capital = Caracas | city_largest =Bogotá | city_other = Ciudad Bolívar, Maracay, Maturín, Cuidad de Guyana, Managua, San Salvador, Panama City, lima, La Palz, Medellín, Sucre, Cusco, Santiago de Chile, Cali and Asuncion. | language = Spanish | language_other = Amerindian languages and American English | religion = Roman Catholic Christianity | religion_other = Native creeds | regime = Military Dictatorship ( 1939 elections fixed) | governing_body = The national junta via a puppet parliament | HoStitle = President | HoSname = Lt General Oscar Aznar | population = 42,600,800 est.- (1956) | ind_from = Spain | est_date = 1829 | currency = Venezuela Bolívar | organizations = UN, Global Alliance for Democracy, League of Catholic Nations, NPT, Latin American Economic and Monetary Union, ESEA. # To use, change data like Largest city to have your one, not Bogata and so on. The '#' also need to be removed every time. Add a '}}' at the end and a'{{' at the start each inther place time to. 17:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) page layout page layout sucks too, and you'll have to make infobox in the hard way. Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 04:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Latvia. I have just created a Latvia page last night.Oxfordshire 1972 10:42, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Overviews I have removed "Overview". It's compulsory on Wikipedia and I was banned under another name because I did not use it on Wikipedia. I am glad that this wiki does not use the silly phrase/title. They aren now cut out of the pages.Oxfordshire 1972 11:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Althistory-AvA® Baltika may need your help soon. No one has noticed Malta is Grey. 20:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Note Dear- Laptop zombie, Wingman 1, Teaxnative 13, Poppolice car, Chucknorrisfan, Scopator, Goldwind, Kerry Stapelton and, River Nile 2 . I chose to do what Likercat did recently and terminate my current account and create a new one. It is to be called Sharlotina. Sharlotina will start in a few days’ time and then I will ask wikia to close Wipsenade the next day. Whipsnade (talk) 21:31, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi. The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:25, December 23, 2014 (UTC)